Internal combustion engines today include electronic controls to provide optimal engine operation. One important sensor for achieving optimal engine control is a mass air flow sensor (MAFS) for measuring air intake into an internal combustion engine.
It is important that the mass air flow measurement is accurate to provide optimal engine operation. One significant problem affecting the mass air flow measurement is the turbulence in the air flow that could result in high noise-to-signal output. Prior art flow conditioning devices have attempted to address this problem by providing devices that reduce the turbulence of the entire flow field. While prior art devices reduce the turbulence of the entire flow field, they are susceptible to freezing, provide relatively significant pressure gradient, and even cut off air flow to the engine. Additionally, these devices are bulky and costly to manufacture.
Therefore, there is a need in the automotive industry to improve the design of devices that are compact and deliver low turbulent flow field to the mass air flow sensor without affecting significant pressure drop.